For a motorcycle, a silencer cover covering a top surface and an outer side surface of a silencer is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-99509, FIGS. 3 and 4).
In FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-99509, an outer side surface of an exhaust muffler is covered by a protector (referred to as the “silencer cover” below). The silencer cover is formed of a first protector member made of a metal and a second protector member made of a synthetic resin and covering the first protector member from an outer side.
In FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-99509, the first protector member and the second protector member are together fastened and supported, at their front portions, to a front portion of the silencer with a bolt, and are together fastened and supported, at their rear portions, to a rear portion of the silencer.